Faded Rainbows
by percy44442
Summary: when the enemy left the world in a nightmare and kidnapped an very important factor of the universe, Percy must find the remedy, cure the world, and defeat the threat. Percy/Zoe! I do not own PJO


**Alright, now no offense to you guys but I am a die-hard Percabeth fan. Now to please you guys, I will write other shippings too. **** So, here is perzoe Percy/Zoë. **

**I'm sorry if you guys don't like this pairing, so I WILL be doing more stories with different pairings. **

**I will be doing the following:**

**Percabeth **

**Percy/Bianca **

**Percy/? **

**Pertemis**

**Tratie**

**- I will not do: Percy/piper, Percy/Reyna, Percy/male character, and Percy/Harlem… I especially won't do Percy/OC **

**It will be a VERY long time before I get through all that; maybe even years! But I've got time, I'm only just starting so there will be a lot more of me.**

**Now I may not be very good now, but I will try my best and maybe someday, I'll be as great as Mr. Rick R. (probably not but I could always dream right?)**

**Thank you for reading this incredibly long but important author's note, as I know many people skip the author's note and goes straight to da story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Enjoy, **

**-percy44442**

Percy's pov.

Come on, a little further. Please! Come on…

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me as I continued to sprint towards the light… the _colorful _light.

I can't fail this time!

Almost there…

**2 weeks ago**

It was a normal day at camp half blood. Everyone was enjoying the peace brought by the end of the giant war or mourning for their lost ones when suddenly, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle of Delphi, rushed into the clearing before stumbling over the roots of a tree and I believe (but not entirely sure) the spirit of the oracle of Delphi. Her eyes started glowing and green mist poured out of her mouth at such an unbelievable pace that made many people's eyes widen.

This has never happened before.

The green mist flew out her mouth so fast that it looked

Unnatural,

Forced,

And wild. The green mist started swirling and twisting as if it was trying to form words, but unable to do so. I was so concentrated on examining this unusual behavior that I almost jumped when thunder boomed loudly, and _black _clouds started to slowly seep across the clear, sunny cloudless sky. The black mist/clouds soon covered the entire sky effectively blocking the entire sun, or Apollo from our view, which also included all light.

We couldn't see anything.

After a painfully long minute of darkness and confusion, it seemed as if some turned the lights back on, but the light bulb was failing and flickering.

My eyes widened.

The whole world was grey, dark and gloomy, and it looked as if some repainted the entire world with black, white, and so many different shades of grey.

Nothing was spared.

I looked around noticing the campers doing the same but I suddenly froze. Even the people weren't their normal colors. I gulped before looking down at my hands.

Just as I feared, they were grey.

I couldn't help but think:

We are all trapped in a black and white picture.

Then, I remembered.

Rachel!

I snapped my head up towards Rachel to see to my surprise that Rachel was still in color, including the green mist.

I sighed in relief when my eyes widened and my relived expression morphed into one of fear.

I was wrong.

Very wrong!

Her glowing green eyes flickered as if it was about to go out, and the green mist was starting to slowly loose its color, slowly turning dark grey as Rachel herself started fading color. She looked like a painting that was left outside in the rain. The color seemed to roll off her and towards the ground but there was nothing on the ground.

It was still grey.

The boring, dull grey that I'm seriously starting to hate.

I watched with the rest of the camp horrorstricken as her hair slowly started moving, as if an invisible wind was blowing at her.

It got stronger.

The wind that only blew at Rachel was now strong, and fierce, as if it was trying to blow her over. We watched as the last amount of color drained out of her and we gasped.

The mist that was once coming out of her mouth was now dark grey, looking like very angry storm clouds that were a few shades darker.

It swirled.

Then in our astonishment, the grey started slowly losing color too, although instead of completely fading, it simply started fading into a lighter shade of grey.

The pattern continued.

Soon, the mist faded into a color so light, you could barely see it.

…

And the mist entirely faded as if a gust of wind blew it away.

That was when I noticed that I couldn't move… no one could!

We were all paralyzed by some unknown force. It reminded me of the time when Kronos froze me in time as I fought in the titan war.

At the corner of my eyes, it seemed that by the expression on her face, Annabeth made the connection too.

The whole camp was forced to watch as Rachel herself started turning grey, still in the same position as she was when she stumbled here, and see the color starting from the middle of her stomach as she was soon completely grey.

As gray as the color of stone I thought in terror and dread as I hoped I was over reacting.

That's when I noticed the tiny details:

She still looked like she was stumbling over the roots of a tree,

On her face was a frozen mask of fear, shock, and worry with her mouth still wide open,

Her eyes looked so real… yet so hard and unwavering,

_Colorless_,

And

The worst was that there were a few _cracks_ where her foot met the root.

My fear was quickly confirmed as the details of her started to show with amazing detail, I mean every little detail showed. It was far more skilled that any normal tool could do: her fingers, her shirt, _everything_ looked as if she was carved out to stone by the best carving tool in the world:

**Medusa**.


End file.
